


Spring

by Lovely_Hearts



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Gen, POV Second Person, References to Depression, honestly this is just a wip i found and cleaned up for my first nanowrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Hearts/pseuds/Lovely_Hearts
Summary: A look through the player's first season.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Spring

Spring.

Spring was a season of mourning. A new beginning, tainted with the bittersweet tang of loss.

Grandpa’s death lies fresh in your heart. You used to come here to say hello to the warm summer- festivals and parties abound. But now you’re here too early, trees barely blossoming and everything feels too different. This is not coming home. You haven’t been back once since he passed all those years ago, but seeing the farm brings back the buried feelings with a vengeance. What used to be a warm greeting has become a frozen goodbye realizing how little you knew of him.

He owned a sword? How strong must he have been to wield these heavy tools everyday? And then you realize how little you remember. That you _knew_ you had learned at one point, but had just not held it close enough to your heart to bother _remembering_. What was his favorite crop? Why did he move away from the city all those years ago? Tears stream down your face as you wonder.

* * *

Spring was a season of rage. You take out your fury on the growth and debris overtaking ~~Grandpa’s~~ your farm.

You faint from overworking within a week of settling in. Your hands are raw from working through your pain by smashing boulders on the farm. You spend the night in the clinic, and when you wake up the good doctor warns you about the risks of fatigue before sending you on your way.

No one in the town thinks much of it, the elders remembering fondly of your grandfather’s exploits while the younger ones are too disinterested to care. This holds true at least for the first time. And the second. But when you collapse for the fourth time in a week, people start worrying. Lewis visits the farm with a hot plate of food from Gus’ and entices you to sit still for an hour and eat with stories of Grandpa’s youth. Marnie wakes you up one morning with a tiny kitten in need of a home and a rushed promise to send Shane with care directions before all but running away. You still don’t leave your farm for much besides getting seeds from Pierre’s, but now on your path everyone will wave or say a quick hello. It’s not the hugs you used to receive from Grandpa, but you can tell it’s the first step of something big.

* * *

Spring was a season of triumph. Tears stream down your face as you harvest your first crop. Looking down at this tiny, insignificant parsnip, you realize that this moment will change your life.

It is the first of many changes. Tiny, insignificant changes, but they quickly combined into something you could never have imagined. You begin to walk confidently into town holding small conversations with everyone you pass. No one agrees to dance at the flower festival, but Haley lifts her chin looks you in the eye as she rejects you. You hear Emily scold her in the background, but honesty is something the city lights would never give.

You stand terrified as Shane passes over a tiny chick into your hands. Too big for your body, you’re a giant with uncontrollable potential to destroy. But as the soft down brushes against your fingers warmth settles in your anxious heart. You feel Miso brush against your legs, and hear Shane’s low rumble against the rustling of trees. Closing your eyes, you breathe. It’s not perfect, you’re not sure it will ever be perfect, but it’s enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first fic on AO3, and I'm just really proud. I have so many WIPs, and it feels good to clean one up and actually post something. If people are interested, I might try to turn this into a collection with a work for each season, so tell me what y'all think. Or just please tell me what you think in general? Anyways, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
